New Girl - Mileven
by ilystrangerthings
Summary: In an AU, El is just starting her first day ever at school, going into her 9th grade year. Though her father told her to blend in and not trust anybody, she meets a cute boy, along with his goofy best friends.


Mike bangs his head softly against his desk as he groans in frustration.

 _Why does math have to be so boring?_ _Like honestly. When the fuck am I ever going to need to know the quadrilateral formula? Or_ know _that 'a' squared plus 'b' squared equals 'c' squared? Or that-"_

Suddenly, Mike hears the classroom door open, and his head snaps up from his desk. A pretty girl walks in slowly, and the teacher hurriedly walks right up to her right as she sees her.

"Ah yes you're hear Eleanor!" The teacher says, with way too much enthusiasm as necessary.

"Actually, I go by El." She says shyly, fidgeting with her fingers.

The teacher nods at here and claps her hands twice to get the classes attention.

"Class, I want you to meet Eleanor. Eleanor, this is our class." She says, _ignoring_ El's request to be called 'El'.

El stares at the class nervously, and does a small wave.

Mike can't help but admire her small figure, big brown eyes, and short curly hair, (which is curlier than Dustin's!) which he didn't even think was possible. Right as Mike was about to look away, she turns her head right at him, and they make eye contact. _Awkward,_ eye contact.

 _shit. shit. shit. shit._

Mike thinks, as he turns away quickly. He can feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment as he mentally facepalms.

He feels her brush past him and sit in the empty seat behind him.

* * *

 _Yay, now I can stare at him from behind..._

El thought to herself as she slid into her seat. She was in awe from everything about him. His slightly curled dark hair, his cute sweater, and his _irresistibly handsome face that she couldn't take her eyes off._

El mentally scolds herself for being so intrigued by just a boy. Besides, she's supposed to only focus on three things.

Schoolwork, keeping her talking to a minimum, and not drawing attention to herself.

Though the lab El was raised in got shut down two years ago, she can't help but still hold a little fear that someday, she'll be taken by them again.

The class goes by in a blur, with El being deep in thought most of time so she didn't learn much. She then went to History, PE, (in which the teacher let her sit out of the workout since it was her first day and she didn't have any gym clothes...) until finally, lunch came around.

El walked slowly in the direction of the lunch room in a pile of nerves. She had seen how most of the teen movies portrayed lunch rooms. Dirty, obnoxious, and full of gross school lunch...

She debated with herself on wether or not she should just eat her premade Eggos in the bathroom, or go into the lunchroom.

The bathroom sounded like a better option in El's eyes, so she's turned around and started making her way to the ladies' bathroom, satisfied with her choice.

Right as El turned the last corner though, she colladed with something. Or should I say, _someone._

El got the wind knocked out of her, as she them fell to the ground.

"Ouch..." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her head that she had somehow hit on the way down.

"Watch where you're going, pennywise!" The deep voice said, comparing her very much curled hair, to pennywise's.

"I-I'm sorry..." she managed to let out, finally looking up at the boy who she ran into.

He was large, very large, with messy black hair.

Right as El looked up at him, he immediately noticed her.

"Ay, you're the new girl right? I've heard so much about you." He started. "My name is Troy. Troy Harrington. You're Eleanor right?"

El nodded slowly, very confused by his change of attitude.

"Say, you're really pretty. How bout you open up your legs a bit wider, and give me a better view of those polka dotted panties you're wearing." He murmured, nodding his head towards El's legs.

El froze, and quickly closed her legs and stood up, feeing VERY self-conscious after realizing Troy could see her underwear while she was on the ground.

El quickly turned around and tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Why are you leaving so soon? How bout we have some fun, we still have the whole lunch period to mess around." He smirked, guiding her towards the nearest janitors closet while keeping his tight grip on her wrist.

 _dont use your powers. don't use your powers. don't use your powers._

"Please let me go! I'm sorry I bumped into you, I should've been looking where I was going, but please just let me go and I won't say a word." El cried out, as Troy looked at her with such _lust_ in his eyes.

"What the fuck?" A voice shouted, snapping both El's and Troy's head towards the voice.

The handsome boy from math class.

* * *

Mike walked the empty hallways of the school, (since everyone else was in the lunch room...) as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

Mike has always been an introvert, and he enjoys the quiet times he gets alone at times like these. Which is very rare, considering his best friends are extremely loud at annoying.

He chuckles at the irony, but then stops at his tracks when he hears a voice. A girls voice, pleading for _someone_ to stop. Mike hurries and rounds the corner to see Troy, gripping on the new girl's wrist and he tries to drag her to the Janitor's closet.

"What the fuck?" Mike yells, narrowing his eyes angrily at Troy. "Let her go, asshole."

Troy turns to Mike and laughs. "Well well well... Look who showed up." he smirks.

"Looks like frog-face came to rescue his little girlfriend." He mocks. "Well... it's too late. Me and Eleanor were just about to have some fun in the janitor's closet..." Troy pauses, and gives Mike an expression of sadness. "Oh I'm sorry Mike... I know you wanted to join us, but I'm not really into having threesomes with dudes, sorry.." he frowned, as Mike took a step closer.

"I mean it Troy. Let. her. go." Mike hissed.

Troy rolled his eyes, and threw El towards Mike roughly.

"She's not even my type anyways, I just wanted a little fun before next period started. Cya frog-face and Pennywise!" Troy exclaimed, before walking off.

* * *

 **Ay, author here. Thanks for clicking on and reading the first chapter of my story! I'll have the second chapter up very soon, since I literally have no life and I'm obsessed with writing, LOL. Whelp, thanks! Bye!**


End file.
